Bionicle Story: Ahkmous Terror
156px "Bionicle Story: Ahkmous Terror" beinhaltet zwei Kurzgeschichten, die von Ahkmous Verrat an die Matoraner erzählen. Es spielt auf Metru Nui, nach der Zeitrückstellung. Story 1: Friede? Der Turm der Weisheit, ein Prachtexemplar für die Matoraner, ein wahrhafter Ort der Stille und des Friedens. Doch wie dieser Turm -ihr Heiligtum- entstanden ist bleibt für die Matoraner ein Rätsel, einige meinen, er sei von ihrem Gründerväter Dume geschaffen worden, als er noch ein Toa war. Andere Lagerfeuergeschichten meinen, es sei der verlorene Finger Mata Nuis... Wie viele Mythen sich nur um dieses Bauwerk ranken, eine nach der andere... doch die Wahrheit, die bleibt verschont. Der Po-Matoraner Hafu wollte soeben zum Zurm der Weisheit hinwandern. Er liegt nicht weit von seinem Heimatdorf Po-Metru, direkt an der Grenze. Der erschöpfte Matoraner brauchte jetzt im Moment Entspannung, nach all dem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist: Gemetzel, Überflutungen. Und was am Schlimmsten ist: Der Nördliche Kontinent wollte keine ausrüstung mehr von Metru Nui kaufen. Es war ein regelrechter Schock, als Hafu dies hörte. Für alle war dies überraschend, Metru nui hat doch sonst immer die beste Ausrüstung hergestellt, keiner konnte genug davon bekommen. Der Po-Matoraner konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Krise bald vorbei geht. Ein sanfter Wind wehte durch das nasse Gras. Ja, er war bereits an der Grenze und vor ihm thronte der große Turm mit seinen vielen Stufen. Immer wieder geriet Hafu in Staunen, wie sehr fasziniert er von diesem Bauwerk war. Es war zwar vom Aufbau sehr simpel, doch das war ihm egal. Der Turm der Weisheit versprühte einfach nur Frieden und Freude... Schließlich war er angekommen und ging nun die vielen Treppen hinauf, schon jetzt verflogen all seine schlechten Gedanken. Sonst war Hafu von Natur aus etwas grimmig und hätte sich wahrscheinlich über die vielen Stufen beschwert. Doch der Turm, er gab ihm eine andere Sicht des Lebens. Nach mehreren Minuten war er endlich oben auf einen Plattform. Doch... da war ebenfalls schon jemand... "Äh, Hallo...", sprach Hafu einen Ko-Matoraner an, der mit verschränkten Beinen am Rande der Plattform saß und tief ein- und ausatmete. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf nach hinten und bemerkte Hafu. "Willkommen beim Turm der Weisheit!", sagte er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme und drehte dabei seinen ganzen Körper um. "Genieße es hier! Ich bin übrigens Jaa", sagte er im Anschluss und drehte sich wieder zurück. Hafu stellte sich ebenfalls vor und setzte sich schließlich neben ihm, sein Blick war auf die wundervolle Landschaft gerichtet. Er war zwar nicht das erste Mal hier, doch dieser Anblick faszinierte ihn immer wieder: Die grünen Hügel, die lustigen Skulpturen, die von hier oben so klein wie Fikou-Ameisen waren, und von weitem konnte er sogar sein Dorf sehen. "Ein wundervoller anblick, nicht wahr?", sagte er, Jaa konnte jedoch nur ungeduldig nicken. Hafu bemerkte, dass seine Augen geschlossen sind. MÖglicherweise miditierte er, deshalb wollte Hafu ihn auch weiter nicht stören. Er wendete seinen Kopf nach links, wo eigentlich Ga-Metru sein soll. Doch... er sah nur... emporsteigenden Rauch... Es erschreckte ihn nicht, Rauch aus Ga-Metru war auf Metru Nui schon Gewöhnungssache. Ja, seit dem Turaga Dume beschlossen hat, das Dorf von der Insel abzutrennen, versetzte dies jeden einzelnen Bewohner in Schock... Wie konnte Dume das nur tun, was war mit ihm los? Hafu wollte nicht mehr dran denken, er wollte seinen Aufenthalt jetzt genießen... Nach einigen Minuten jedoch hörte Hafu Schritte. Er drehte sich schnell um, Jaa blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt sitzen. Der Schatten der Person war an der steinernen Wand zu sehen, wie er immer größer wurde. Dann... betrat das Wesen die Plattform... Hafu kannte diesen Matoraner. "Hewkii? Du bist es!", fröhlich humpelte er zu seinem Freund hinüber. "Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du heute ebenfalls zum Turm kommst?" "Wollte ich ja, bloß ich musste beim Baumeistergeschäfft noch länger arbeiten, diese Vahkis zwingen uns dazu." "Vahkis!", fauchte Hafu. In der Tat, er mochte diese Roboter nicht, niemand mochte sie. Wie auch, wenn sie das Volk hetzen und schikanieren, unschuldige Matoraner einfach einsperren. Die Vahkis waren einfach ein Rätsel, wie dieser Turm. Woher sie stammen, nieand weiß es... "Was hast du heute noch vor?", fragte Hafu weiter, Hewkii konnte jedoch nicht antworten. "Führt euer Gespräch woanders weiter!", unterbrach der Ko-Matoraner Jaa, die Wut war ihm im Gesicht geschrieben. Klar, er wollte auch ganz in Frieden meditieren und dabei sollte man niemanden stören. "Er hat Recht!", flüsterte Hafu und die beiden Po-Matoraner setzten sich neben Jaa, schauten in die Ferne, wollten sich nicht von Ga-Koro oder irgendwelchen Vahki-Gedanken ablenken. Es vergingen schließlich weitere Minuten, der Himmel färbte sich langsam dunkel. Jaa hatte inzwischen mit dem meditieren aufgehört und machte jetzt ein paar komische Dehnübungen. "Langsam wird es Zeit zu gehen", sagte Hewkii und als die beiden schon los wollten, erkannten sie von oben einen weiteren Matoraner, der sich dem Turm nähert. "Der ist aber mutig, bei Dämmerung noch zum Turm zu gehen!", meinte Hafu. Doch die beiden wollten noch nicht gehen, ehe der Matoraner oben war. Zu groß ist ihr Drang, herauszufinden, wer es ist. Sie achteten nicht mehr auf Jaa, sie betrachteten nur noch die großen Stufen. Schritte waren bereits zu hören, während die Nacht immer näher kam, genau wie dieser Matoraner. Doch... ...als er die letzten Stufen hoch kam, erkannte Hafu seine pechschwarze Ruru. Natürlich, es war niemand anders als sein Rivale, der Matoraner, den er am meisten verabscheut: ''Ahkmou. Hafus Herz schlug immer höher, was sollte er machen? Ahkmou ist ein gefährlicher Diener Karzahnis, dem war sich der Po-Matoraner bewusst. Er wäre sogar zu Mord bereit, darauf würde er jede Wette eingehen. Wut stieg Hafu empor und er konnte nur seine Zähne fletschen, während Ahkmou schon vor ihm stand. "Guten Abend, Hafu!", sagte sein Rivale mit einem schmierigen, bösen Lächeln. "Tu nicht so!", fauchte Hafu zurück, er kochte förmlich vor Wut, am liebsten würde er Ahkmou jetzt wegschubsen. "Ich weiß genau, dass du einen bösen Plan hast, uns auszuschalten!" Darauf konnte Ahkmou jedoch nur lachen und ging an den beiden vorbei. "Ich bitte dich, ich wollte mich lediglich entspa-" Er hielt an, als er Jaa und seine Dehnübungen erkannte und ein komischer Blick sich auf seiner Ruru breitmachte. "Wer ist das? Und trainierst du für die Meisterschaft im Rahi-Nachahmen?", sagte er lachend über seinen eigenen Witz. Doch die anderen drei fanden das überhaupt nicht witzig, im Gegenteil. "Für wen hälst du dich eigentlich!", fuhr Jaa den Matoraner an und kam ihm so nahe, dass sich ihre Kanohis schon fast berührten. "Hiermit hast du Hausverbot auf diesem Turm und jetzt verschwinde!" Doch Ahkmou rührte sich nicht vom Blick, er starrte dem Ko-Matoraner immer noch in seine funkelnden Augen. "Du bist nicht in der Position Befehle zu geben!", sprach er und holte seine Hand aus, schubste den Ko-Matoraner... ... und er prallte gegen die steinerne Wand, fiel bewusstlos um... Ein Riss breitete sich auf seiner Maske aus. Doch Hewkii und Hafu konnten nicht glauben, was geschehen ist, warum tut Ahkmou das? "Du bist zu weit gegangen!", fauchte Hafu und wollteschon seinen Speer zur Hand holen, diesmal war ihm alles egal, Ahkmou muss sterben. "Lass, Hafu!", ertönte ganz plötzlich die Stimme Hewkiis, der schon seinen Speer zur Hand geholt hat und auf Ahkmou zurennt, Hafu stellte sich schon vor, wie sich die Spitze durch seinen Körper bohrt... aber... es kam, wie es kommen musste. Das Schicksal, warum tat es dies, warum lässt es seine größten Feinde nicht ausschalten? Hewkii kam auf Ahkmou zugerannt, doch der Rivale Hafus griff sich den Speer und schwang ihn so sehr, dass sich Hewkiis Griff lockerte... ...und auch er gegen die Wand krachte! "NEIN!", schrie Hafu, in Tränen ausgebrochen, rannte zu seinem besten Freund, der bewusstlos dalag, gleich neben Jaa. "Warum hast du das gemacht?!", schrie Hafu hinein in die Nacht, seine Stimme hallte wutentbrannt wieder, während Ahkmou einen Kanoka-Werfer in seiner Hand hielt, auf seinen Rivalen gezielt. "Es ist meine Bestimmung, Hafu! Ich lebe davon!" Der Matoraner konnte daraufhin nicht antworten, in seinem ganzen Körper hauste Chaos, er konnte sich einfach nicht sammeln, selbst die Worte fehlten ihm. Plötzlich verspürte er, wie Energie durch ihn floss, in alle Ecken seines Körpers... gefolgt von stechendem Schmerz, wie Millionen von scharfen und spitzen Nadeln. Oh ja, er wusste, was passiert ist, doch sich darüber aufzuregen, bringt eh nichts, Ahkmou wird es sowieso nie lernen: Sein Rivale hat ihn mit einer Kanoka-Disk angeschossen. Der Po-Matoraner sah, wie er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, sich von Hewkii und Jaa immer weiter entfernte, seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und wollten schon zuklappen, nur noch einen schwarzen Hintergrund sichtbar machen... doch Hafu kämpfte dagegen an, er musste wach sein, nur noch ein letztes Mal musste er Ahkmou verfluchen. Ihn tot zu schlagen, das schafft der am Boden liegende Po-Matoraner nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass Ahkmou jetzt irgendetwas mit ihm vorhatte... doch bevor dies geschieht, soll noch einmal Hafus Spucke auf Ahkmous Maske landen... Sein Rivale nahm sich begierig die bewusstlosen Hewkii und Jaa am Kragen und zerrte sie wie eine Puppe bis zum Rande der Plattform, wo unter ihnen harter Boden war... "Das Leben deiner Freunde liegt in deiner Hand, Hafu!", sprach Ahkmou, seine schmierigen Hände hatten die zwei Matoraner noch immer im Griff. Doch sein Rivale verstand nicht richtig, was hatte er damit wieder gemeint? "Schließe dich mir und Karzahni an, und sie werden überleben", er fühlte sich wahrscheinlich sehr hochrangig, dabei könnte Hafu wetten, dass er nur ein kleiner Diener dieses schrecklichen Monsters ist. "Wenn du verweigerst", sagte er etwas trauriger, "werden deine Freunde sterben!" Begierig wartete er auf Hafus Antwort, war er sich wirklich so sicher, dass Hafu sich ihm anschließen wird? "Niemals, dein Angebot ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn ich mich dir anschließe, werden unter Karzahnis Regime sowieso tausende von Matoranern und Toa sterben, du dummer Hikaki-Hintern!" Ahkmou war regelrecht überrascht. Nicht nur über seine Entscheidung, sondern auch über seine Beleidigung, die ihn wütend machte, wie ein Burnak. "Wie du willst!", sagte er... ...und schubste Jaa und Hewkii vom Turm... Ohne zu überlegen, ohne etwas zu sagen, fand sich Hafu wieder plötzlich bei Kräften, rannte zum Rand der Plattform und sprang ebenfalls runter. Wenn sein bester Freund Hewkii stirbt, will er auch nicht mehr leben... Währendessen flogen sie steil herunter, der harte Boden kam immer näher und die beiden Matoraner waren immer noch in Ohnmacht. "Hewkii, nur das du weißt: Du bist mein aller bester Freund, niemand hätte diesen Rang überwinden können, wirklich... Nur schade, dass du meine letzten Worte vin mir nicht mehr hören kannst." Er brach in Tränen herunter, die ebenfalls im freien Fall herunter flogen, während Ahkmou ganz oben auf der Spitze nur noch ein kleiner Punkt war, der höhnisch lachte, in die dunkle Nacht hinein... Doch ganz plötzlich... ertönte ein lautes Geräusch. Verzweifelt schaute sich Hafu um, woher es gekommen sein mag. Aber bevor er es herausginden konnte, verspürte er wieder ein Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, dass er erst vor kurzem verspürte: Energie floss durch seinen Körper, gefolgt von einem Stechen. Ganz klar, es war eine weitere Kanoka-Disk. Doch dies interessierte dem Matoraner nicht, selbst nicht, wie Hewkii und Jaa von einem giftgrünen Strahl umgeben waren oder dass der Tod immer näher kam... Doch diese Disk war besonders, sie machte die drei immer langsamer, der steinerne Boden näherte sich zwar, doch in einem sehr langsamen Tempo. Wir sind gerettet!, jubelte Hafu in Gedanken, wieder ein Lächeln auf seiner Kanohi und hätte liebendgern Hewkii umarmt. Wie sehr er sich jetzt seinen Retter zu sehen erwünscht und Ahkmous fiesen Blick. SAnft landeten die drei auf dem Boden und Hafu hörte Schritte. Eins war sicher, dem Retter würde er nie genug danken. Schließlich sah der Matoraner hoch und... Blickte in ein stählernes Gesicht, eine Zange umgab es und Knöpfe blinkten. Dies war kein Retter... ...es war ein Vahki. Also war es alles geplant gewesen. Niemand sollte je sterben, es geht hier nur um's Einsperren. Der finstere Vahki griff mit seinen Klauen nach den Matoranern und schleppte sie davon. Hafu wollte dagegen an gar nichts denken... für ihn war all das Gute auf Metru Nui gestorben... Story 2: Freundschaft? Es war vielleicht nicht der angenehmste Ort... eine einzige Ruine in der Nähe eines tiefen Abgrunds, wo sich aller möglische Schrott sammelte: Ob es nun misslungene Masken waren, nicht funktionierende Fluggeräte der Le-Matoraner oder alte verrostete Waffen... Einfach alles türmte sich hier. Was sollte man an diesem Ort also anfangen? Verrückt würde man wohl jemanden nennen, der sich hier aufhält... Doch den Matoranern Nuhrii und Tehutti wäre es egal! Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Gresh18